


Cain's other naive misadventure

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Sumeragi is still alive somehow OC, The male OC's name is Lucas, i did it, its pretty lit, pretty long for a single chapter tho, this series is lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: same summary as usual.





	Cain's other naive misadventure

“What’s going on?” I asked Ike as I saw the mess outside.   
“I actually don’t know.”  
Both of us went inside to go ask Marth about what happened but he wasn’t there. Nobody was around, so we went back outside. After waiting for another hour, I asked Ike if we should try to find anyone. We both agreed to go search around the premises. I grabbed my horse while continuing to search outside while Ike went inside to thoroughly search the castle. We both met up at the front gates of the castle.   
“Nobody was inside, there’s only rubble.”  
“Debris out here.”  
We ended up finding Abel along the way through the deserted castle town. Debris were all over the place. Most of the buildings we saw ended up having roofs crumpled, some were destroyed entirely, and shops were destroyed. The first roof crumbled building we encountered as a trio, we decided to enter.   
“You guys know what happened to everyone else?” Abel asked.  
Ike and I said we didn’t know what had happened. A mysterious figure was behind us, and she or he started talking. The three of us jumped. After taking a quick look, this person was hooded.  
“You don’t know what happened unless you were there. Thousands of people, chaos, and a huge--”  
“STOP!” Abel yelled, and proceeded to ask in a quieter voice, “We don’t know you and we surely don’t want your prophetic advice. I’m going to say this once. Stay out of our sight. The next time we see you, you’ll be killed.”  
“You want to know who I am?”  
“No.”  
“All right.”  
The hooded man disappeared out of sight. Right into thin air.   
“Maybe that person was dead,” I said as we left the building, “but now, honestly, I’m scared. More scared than I’ve ever been in my life.”  
We continued walking. Ike is holding the maps Soren used for the country, and we were scared if anything else like that would happen again. During the nights, we wouldn’t use a fire and just all sleep next to each other to keep warm. Limited shelter was available, but we managed. Food was also really scarce, but whatever we could find was good. I tried thinking about the positives of the situation, but I really couldn’t. Whether everyone died or not was a mystery, but the three of us believed it to be a test.   
Winter started to settle in, snow falling on the ground. This prohibited our fishing and water hunting. We nearly starved at one point. Abel got sick with the flu. I would remind myself that by the time spring came, everyone would be back. But for that, I wasn’t certain. I ventured to the nearest town to see if there was any food under the rubble. It was a really cold afternoon and usually we would need things like blankets. So I was sent out to do so. Food and blankets. Wouldn’t the food taste bad if it hadn’t been eaten for a few months? Rubble was leaning against other rubble in piles of snow. I told myself that I had to make it back by nighttime before Ike and Abel came looking for me.   
I started digging my way through most of the rubble when I heard a snow smashing noise behind me. I continued to dig, not concerned with what the noise was. I kept telling myself that it wouldn’t really matter as long as I got back with supplies. It was starting to get really cold. The snow crunching footsteps got louder and louder. I was getting tired of digging but I kept doing it. I finally had a hole big enough to fit me inside of it. The snow crunching stopped. I looked up.  
“Who are you?” I asked, clearly unable to see the figure from such a short distance.   
“Cain, don’t you remember me?” the figure asked.  
“I can’t see, I think it’s blizzarding..”  
“It’s not blizzarding, I think you’re just tired.”  
I fell asleep, much to my dismay. Wouldn’t Abel and Ike come looking for me?   
I woke up what I thought was the next morning on a cot. Abel and Ike were there too, both of them on their own cots.   
“Honestly, you three could have died!”  
The voice sounds familiar to me. I tried to look around. I couldn’t move my head, but I had a gut feeling other people were here too. I groaned in response. They must have noticed that I couldn’t turn my head.   
“Here.”  
I started chugging the water. It honestly felt really good. I started to thank them, and they told me where I was.  
“You’re in a makeshift hospital in Hoshido, I think… The current king went out with a group looking for survivors and the other two said to follow the footprints in order to find you. I was brought here earlier, but not for the same--”  
“Lucas? You’re talking to me?!”  
“Cain!”  
“You made it out alive?”  
“Yeah!”  
“How?”  
“It’s a miracle you survived that long there though, and I have no idea how I made it here!”   
“How long was I out for?”  
“A couple days, I think. They only just allowed me in.”  
I looked at him, impressed to see that he managed here for a few months without us. I started to look around when I heard my stomach growl. I started to look back at Lucas when I thought it would be better to not ask him about going out to get something to eat. It wouldn’t be fair to Abel and Ike either, since they’re still out cold. I looked at the door as it mysteriously opened.   
“Who’s there?” I asked, rushing to fully get changed.   
Lucas was as surprised as I was. His mouth was wide open and then proceeded to close. His face looked less confused as he probably had just remembered something. The door closed. I was putting on my left boot. I looked at Lucas.  
“What was that about?”  
“Oh. I forgot to mention. The people from where we live now have security. The four of us have a ninja. Forgot his name.”  
“We don’t need security if we can defend ourselves! We’re fighters, not simple civilians!”   
“You’re right.”  
Someone else walked in. I looked at the person with wide eyes. They whispered something to Lucas, then left.  
“What did he say?” I asked.   
“He said that we could join the knights here for the time being. Although we’d have to start a new division under the king. They already have a swords unit but the leader for that doesn’t want to do it, a pegasus unit sector, a kinshi sector… Just to name a few.”  
“Great!” Ike said, sitting up, “I can lead the sword division while we’re here?”  
I looked at Ike and nodded.  
“If we meet with the king today. Get dressed. Abel get up. Get changed. We’re going somewhere. To talk with someone.”  
Abel jumped up and got changed alongside Ike. We made it out the door in less than ten minutes, washing our hair on the way out. Abel, Ike and I looked around excitedly while we traveled on horseback, Lucas showing the way. Soren met up with us partway to the castle town and travelled with us.   
We made it to the castle town. Lucas said we had to head there by sunset--which was coming faster than before we left. We walked into the castle-- the king was talking with a few other people. Were they his kids? He looked at us as the five of us walked in.   
“Tres--”  
“We areN’T trespassing!”  
“Oh. One of them was sent for you. Anyways who are all of you?”  
Lucas looked at us with confused exasperation. He looked at me last, probably meaning that I’ll start.   
“I’m Lucas, this is Cain, this is Abel, this is Ike and this is Soren.”  
“Why are you five travelling in a group?”  
“Cain, tell ‘em!” Lucas begged.   
“It’s safer to be in a group than sorry. If you’re travelling by yourself and you die, nobody will be able to know if you’re dead or not! It may be slower travelling in a group and it means more mouths to feed, but it sure as heck is safer!”  
“Good point,” one of the king’s retainers or whatever said.  
A few minutes later the queen came out. She looked like she would be pretty nice. Hoping for the positions, the four of us hoped for the best. She began talking with the king and begged him to give us the positions. She argued that the current sword leader is retiring soon and they need a cavalry unit.  
I shoved Lucas’ shoulder to signify that Abel, Ike and I were probably hungry. The king must have caught on that we were shoving, and told us to stop. Right after he said so, my stomach growled followed by Abel’s and Ike’s. He looked at the three of us and then began talking. But really, I wasn’t paying attention. None of it really made sense.   
“Hey, Cain!”  
“What?” I asked.  
“You’re in charge of the recovery unit back home.”  
“Aw come on!”  
“Cain’s probably a better cavalier than you, Lucas!” Abel and Ike said at the same time.  
“All right. Fine.”  
“So you two are switching?”  
“Yes.”  
“Recovery of everyone back where you live is top priority right now so we would recommend that you all go check together. For any survivors. I mean, your king went back to his homeland to recuperate and said he wouldn’t be back for another month or two.”  
We left, pretty disappointed that our ranks in the country were ‘rewards’ for looking for survivors. I had given the king a firm guarantee that there weren’t any, as the winters there are pretty cold, and that the three of us wouldn’t have survived without help. We walked around town, and at dusk we couldn’t find a place to stay. We gave in and fell asleep near a lake after having a decent meal of fish.   
I woke up the next morning to shouting. It sounded like the king had started to argue with Abel, and it was getting pretty heated. I tried to block the shouting out mentally, but it wound up not working. I grabbed the fishing rod that was used for last night’s meal and started fishing. It felt really good to be fishing again. I jumped once Abel had come over to ask for help after I had caught a couple fish.  
“Oh. Sorry, Cain. Listen. The king refuses to give us the positions until one of us proves we’re good fishers. Gotta catch the biggest fish in the pond. Could you do it?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” I said, turning towards the king, “the biggest fish in the pond, huh? Y’all here to witness?”  
The king doesn’t even know how much of a good fisher I am. I used to fish all the time, and hold the record for largest fish ever caught back home. Abel had warned them that once I was focused on catching the fish, that I can’t be disturbed. Hardly a few minutes later, I caught it. What the king told me to.   
“See? Easier done than said.”  
They were impressed with my catch. Even Abel was. Lucas had come back the exact moment I reeled out the fish and was shocked. Ike had followed suit behind Lucas. Soren trailed behind both of them.  
The king started talking, “That’s impressive. Didn’t think any of you would actually be able to do it.”  
Abel, Lucas, Soren, Ike and I laughed.   
“Easier than the thing you said last night,” I said while throwing the fish back into the water, “‘specially since it’s the middle of winter.”  
Marth had come back to hear the last part and see me throw a huge fish back into the water. He looked more tired than usual. The king had left.  
“That was a pretty good catch, Cain,” he said, “at least they don’t know you’re the best fisher on the entire continent just yet.”  
“Thanks, Marth!”


End file.
